Battle Kukku Empire
|grouptype = Imperial Army |time = Prior to Tails Adventure |members = *Great Battle Kukku *Battle Kukku XVI *Dr. Fukurokov *Various avian soldiers |alignment = Evil |status = Defunct |headquarters = *Battle Fortress *Cocoa Island |equipment/weapons = *Laser pistols *Combat walkers *Combat hover pods *Combat mini-subs *Miniature combat robots *Mecha Golem *Kukku Walker *Kukku Cruiser |enemies = Miles "Tails" Prower }}The Tails Adventure (Game Gear) Japanese instruction manual pg. 5. are the primary antagonists in Tails Adventure. They are an army of belligerent bird warriors lead by the Great Battle Kukku. History The Battle Kukku Empire invaded Cocoa Island to uncover the Chaos Emeralds which lay hidden there for ages. Tails fends off the invaders and defeats them. The Battle Kukku Empire consists of uniformed birds, somewhat intelligent robot drones and advanced machinery. The army lives on a huge flying fortress that posed as an island throughout most of Tails Adventure. Troops *Rock Throwing Combatants''Tails Adventure'' (Game Gear) Japanese instruction manual pg. 28. **Combat walker types **Combat hover pod types **Combat mini-sub types **Cannon launcher types *Bomb Throwing Combatants *Passive Combatants *Jump Combatants *Little Kukkus[http://www.theghz.com/sonic/tailsadv/tailsadv.html Japanese titled enemies of Tails Adventure listed on the GHZ.] *Bomber Combatants *Pilot Combatants Equipment Heavy machinery *Kukku Walker *Mecha Golem 5-gou (Cavern Island) **Mecha Golem (Volcanic Tunnel) *Kukku Cruiser Other *Nezus *Beehives *Bat Robots *Drill Moles In other media Archie Comics .]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the Battle Bird Armada originally stem from an ancient culture often referred to as the "Babylonians." While half of these ancient people embraced travel and independence, the other half adopted a strict militaristic lifestyle under the Battle Kukkus. Looking to unify their people, the Battle Bird Armada joined the Eggman Empire for support. Essentially a chapter within the greater Dark Egg Legion, the soliders of the Armada enjoyed advanced technology and weaponry. The Armada succeeded in locating and raising the lost city of Babylon Garden with the aid of the Babylon Rouges, severely damaging New Mobotropolis in the process. However, thanks to Sonic and the Babylon Rogues, the city and the Armada's flying were crashed in the mountains. After the events of Worlds Collide, the Battle Bird Armada became a subdivision of the Egg Army. Trivia *The organization has never given official English name in western instruction manuals of Tails Adventure. North American instruction manual of Sonic Gems Collection refers members of the empire to as Kukku bird troops or simply Kukku,Sonic Gems Collection (Gamecube) North American instruction manual pg. 14. though it is not clear whatever it refers the whole empire as itself. *Given the name of Kukku Island when the game is set to English (Coco Island), it is possible that Kukku was meant to be read as "Cuckoo". On the other hand, it could have been mistaken for the name of the game's setting, Cocoa Island. However, "Kukku" was used in compilations and later the Archie Comics as part of the main villain's name, confirming its official spelling. *The Battle Kukku Empire are the second villains (although the first chronologically) that Tails has fought single-handedly, the other being Witchcart. *In Ristar, another Sega game, both the first level miniboss and the end boss of Planet Sonata (Neuos in the Japanese version) bear a very uncanny resemblance to the bird troops. *There is a similarity between Speedy, Bean the Dynamite and Jet the Hawk; they are three bird characters who are all green. Also, both the Great Battle Kukku and Bean use bombs as their weapon of choice. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Organizations in video games Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional military organizations Category:Fictional empires Category:Fictional birds